New Girl
by LoveBradfordBadBoi
Summary: Scarlett Morgan has always wondered what it would be like to go to Hollywood Arts High School. Beck Oliver is a smart, handsome actor who became her best friend. Scarlett has fallen for Beck, but wonders if he feels the same way. Does he love her back, or will she end up alone? This is my first attempt at a FF! I suck at summaries... WILL CHANGE TO M! R and R please!
1. First Day

Chapter One: First Day

I've always wondered what it would be like to go to Hollywood Arts High School. Every day, I passed by on the way to my **NORMAL** school.

Today, my curiosity was put to rest. My best friend, Danielle Griffith and I drove to Hollywood Arts for the very first time. Our parents had enrolled us, as a birthday present. (Our birthdays are about a week apart.) I have to say, I think Danny is a little more excited than me. I mean, she's the artsy one.

We pulled into the parking lot of the performing arts school. There were groups of teens dancing and singing. Some were sitting at picnic tables with instruments and laptops. Some were just chillin'. I parked the car, and we got out. Danny took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm gonna go find my locker." I told her. She squeezed my hand, and I walked away.

Locker 384… 384… Ah. 384.

My locker was plain grey, and looked to be freshly painted. Compared to the other lockers, mine was hideous. It was directly above a transparent locker, and to the left of one with a keyboard attached to it. I opened my locker and shoved my bag inside.

"Excuse me." A voice appeared behind me. I whirled around to find a tall, tan boy behind me. He smiled and pointed to the transparent locker.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I moved out of his way. He bent down to open his locker. "Cool locker." He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks. Are you new here?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. He smiled.

"A little bit. So, what's your name?"

"Scarlett Morgan," I said. "You?"

"Beck Oliver." I shook his hand.

"Hey, do you know where Mr. Sikowitz's class is?" I asked, pointing to my schedule.

"Yeah, I'm headed there right now. Come on, I'll take you." He smiled and motioned forward. He put his hand on the small of my back, and guided me forward.

When we got to Mr. Sikowitz's classroom, Beck still had his hand on the small of my back.

"Well!" A sharp, loud voice yelled. We both turned around. He removed his hand as soon as he saw who it was. She was tallish, very pale, and she had jet black hair with blue streaks running through it. He walked toward her and kissed her head.

"Hey babe." He said.

"What is that?" She asked pointing at me.

"This is Scarlett. She's new here," Beck said. I gave a small wave. "Scarlett, this is my girlfriend, Jade."

"Yes, Beck is **MY** boyfriend." Jade chimed in. She gave me a look, and I turned to Beck.

"Anyway, thanks for helping me find this class." I said to him.

"No problem." He smiled, and he and Jade sat down. I did the same, sitting in a random chair. I heard Jade angrily murmuring things to Beck.

Suddenly, the door at the front of the room flew open.

"Good morning, adolescents," A bald, shoeless man announced. "We seem to have a new student. What is your name?"

"Scarlett." I answered quietly.

"Hi Scarlett." The class said. I turned around to smile at Beck, who was already smiling.

After class, I made my way back to my locker. Beck was leaning casually against it.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry about Jade."

"It's cool."

"So… How do you like it at Hollywood Arts so far?" he asked, breaking an awkward silence.

"It's fun. I never thought I would be this into it."

"Good," he smiled. "So what are you going to do with your locker?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have to personalize or decorate it in some way." He patted his locker. "Like Mine."

"Well, how did you come up with yours?"

"I have no secrets, and neither does my locker." He smiled modestly.

"Wow. That's deep…" The bell rung a few seconds later.

"I gotta run. Have lunch with me?" Beck asked me. He raised his thick eyebrows.

"Sure." He smiled and walked away.

At lunchtime, I saw a trailer in the parking lot. It was labeled The Grub Truck. It had pictures of different foods covering it. A man popped his head out of the service window, startling me.

"Hello, body. I am Festus, what do you want?" He asked in a thick foreign accent.

"Uh, a burrito?" I answered cautiously.

"One Burrito!" He yelled into the truck.

I looked around in the crowd, until I found Beck. He noticed me and waved. I waved back.

"One burrito." Festus reappeared with my food.

"Thanks." I handed him the money, and walked toward the table that Beck was sitting at.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"Hey Scarlett," He smiled back. There were others sitting at the table with him. "Everyone, this is Scarlett. Scarlett, that's Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie. And you've uh… met Jade." He looked down at his food awkwardly.

"Hey guys." I said to everyone.

A girl with bright red hair stood up. "I'm Cat. How do you like it here so far?" She asked. I took a bite of my burrito.

"Well, it's fun. Sikowitz is my favorite teacher so far, the people are nice," I stopped and glared at Jade. Beck chuckled softly. "And this burrito is amazing!" Everyone (except Jade) laughed.

"So, what's your talent?" Andre asked.

"I'm not really sure yet," I said. Jade scoffed. "My best friend Danny is the artsy one of us."

"This school will help you discover it." Beck said. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I have to pee." She announced. She stood up and grabbed her tray.

"Why are you taking your tray to the bathroom?" Beck joked.

"I'm done with my food… I'm gonna throw it away." She answered sarcastically.

She started to walk behind me, and then stumbled. Her food spilled all over my hair and back.

"Oops, I'm so sorry." Jade said smiling.

"**JADE!**" Beck yelled. I got up and he did too.

"Ugh!" I sighed and walked away. Beck followed. I pulled out my Pearphone and dialed my mom.

"What are you doing?" Beck caught up to me and asked.

"Calling my mom to pick me up," I answered. "I want to go back to my other school."

"Because of Jade?"

"Ya think?" I sighed.

"Don't leave this school." He almost pleaded.

"Give me one good reason not to." I cried.

"Because you're awesome, and I want to know you." He smiled.

"Well I have to go home now. I have coleslaw in my hair."

"Promise you'll come back tomorrow." He held out his hand. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I promise." I shook his hand.


	2. Second Day

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, to those who commented, I was on vacation for two weeks in Michigan's Upper Peninsula, and the wifi up there is VERY spotty. There isn't even cell phone signal. So now I'm at my computer, (I've been PMing with my Kindle Fire which I sadly cannot update from) and here's chapter two! **

**Be glad I don't own Victorious (;**

Chapter Two: Day Two

I walked into Hollywood Arts with Danny the next morning.

"I gotta go." I told her. She nodded and walked away.

"So you wanna break up with me?" I heard Jade yell. I peeked around the corner to find her screaming at Beck.

"You know what?" He asked. He seemed a lot calmer than Jade.

"What?"

"I do want to break up with you. We're done." He smiled at her then turned to face his locker.

"Oh," She said in a deep voice. "Big mistake." With that, she stomped away. I walked up to Beck.

"Hey, Beck." I said to him. He turned around and grinned ear to ear.

"Hey Scarlett! You came back!"

"I promised you that I would." I smiled shyly.

"So what's up?" He asked casually.

"What was that about?"

His smile disappeared. "You heard that?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think the whole school heard, Beck." I responded.

"Jade and I broke up. Well, I broke up with her."

"What happened?"

"We haven't been getting along much lately. Every conversation we have turns into a screaming match," He said. "I'm tired of how she treats people." Beck shrugged.

"Oh." I remembered Jade dumping her food on me yesterday. Beck closed his locker and moved, allowing me to get into my own. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"I wanted to walk you to class." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, ok." I smiled at him and closed my locker, and we walked to Sikowitz's class.

When we got to Sikowitz's class, I sat in a chair and Beck sat next to me. When Jade walked in, she sat across the room from us. I glanced at her, and she glared at Beck and I.

"Hello students," Sikowitz said as he burst through the door. "Today we are doing alphabetical improv. Scarlett, do you know about improv?"

"Nope." I responded.

"Improv is acting without a script. Alphabetical improv is the same this, except the sentence you say has to start with a certain letter of the alphabet. For example, the letter is A. One might say…" He pointed at Beck.

"Apples are falling out of my butt." How Beck managed to say that with a straight face, I'll never know.

"Wonderful," Sikowitz rolled his eye. "Now the next letter is B. The next person would say…" Sikowitz pointed at Andre.

"Bring the apples so we may all enjoy the fruit from Beck's butt." Sikowitz stared at him.

"So, Scarlett, do you think you get the idea?" He turned to me.

"Yep."

"Alright, who wants to lead the first group?" Sikowitz asked.

Beck raised his hand. "I do."

"Choose your actors, Beck." Beck stepped onto the stage.

"Scarlett," He smiled at me then continued. "Andre, and… Jade." We all joined Beck on the stage. I stood next to him.

"Very good. Now a letter to start with." Sikowitz said.

"C!" Cat yelled. Sikowitz nodded and pointed to us.

"Action!" Sikowitz clapped his hands.

"Can you explain why you stole my boyfriend?" Jade started?

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"Everyone stay calm." Beck said. He shot a glare at Jade.

"Forget it!" Jade yelled.

"Get yourself together, Jade!" Andre told her.

"How could you think I stole Beck? You shouldn't have been so obnoxious." I said. Beck nodded.

"I agree." He said looking at me.

"Just admit it." Jade told me.

"Kiss my ass." I said back.

"Leave her alone, Jade." Beck said firmly.

"Seriously." Andre said. Sikowitz made a buzzer sound.

"Andre, you're out!"

"Aww man!" Andre groaned and sat back down.

"The next letter is M. Action!" Sikowitz clapped his hands again.

"Must you be so rude to everyone?" I asked.

"No, not to everyone, just you primarily." She said.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Beck told her.

"Please stay out of this, Beck." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Quit it." I said blankly.

"Really." Beck said.

"So, did you try to steal Beck from me, or not?" Jade cocked her head.

"Totally." I said sarcastically, throwing my hands in the air.

"Understandable." Beck smiled, flipping his perfect hair. I laughed.

"Shut up, Beck!" Jade hissed. Sikowitz made the buzzer sound again.

"Scarlett, your letter is V. Go."

"Vicious, isn't she?" I asked Beck.

"What an understatement." He smiled.

"X-actly." I said, putting emphasis on the X. I looked at Sikowitz, who nodded for us to continue. I looked down.

"You ok?" Beck asked pulling my chin up.

"Zipper. Your zipper is down." I pointed at his pants.

"Are you sure?" He asked smiling. He got a little bit closer.

"Beck?"

"Can I kiss you?" He looked into my eyes.

"Definitely." I smiled and before I had a chance to breathe, Beck's soft lips were pressed against mine. Our lips moved perfectly in sync with each other as we kissed. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip, asking for entrance into my mouth, but I denied. This isn't the right place or time. His hand made its way to my face, while mine were locked on the back of his neck. This felt so… right.

We stopped when Sikowitz cleared his throat rather loudly. I pulled away and looked into Beck's dark, chocolaty brown eyes. His thumb caressed my cheek for a few seconds before we turned to the rest of the class, whose mouths were wide open. Jade was glaring at me. I turned my head to face Beck, who was grinning ear to ear. The bell rang during our stares.

I went home later that day with the realization that I am in love with Beck Oliver.

**A/N: There you have it. Chapter two. Please review and tell me what you think! I'd like to get at least 2 more reviews. Pretty please?**

**Corrine 3**


	3. AN Sorry

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, I forgot my story at a person's house and haven't been able to find it since. They told me that they found it, so I should be updating within the next few days. Thanks for your patience! Xo

~Corrine


	4. Homework

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating in FOREVER, but as my last A/N said, I forgot it at someone's house… but now I have it back! Yay! So here's chapter 3!**

**Sadly, I don't own Victorious… yet… **

Chapter 3: Homework

It's been about a month or so since I started going to Hollywood Arts. About a month since Beck and Jade broke up. About a month since I fell in love with Beck. Since we kissed…

Today is Friday. I walked into Sikowitz's class alone today. A few minutes after the bell rang, Beck ran into class. I laughed at his ruffled appearance. His hair was messy, and his clothes looked like he'd thrown them on in a hurry. He sat next to me in his usual seat.

"What happened? You look like you've been mugged." I said, still giggling.

"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically. I heard a sense of playfulness in his voice. "I got up late."

"Ah." I smiled and payed attention to what Sikowitz was teaching.

After the bell rang, I grabbed Beck's arm and pulled him to my locker.

"What are you doing?" He asked laughing. I opened my locker and pulled out a brush.

"Fixing your hair." I smiled and did my best to make his hair look like it normally does. I gave him a mirror and he smiled.

"Thanks. So about the project Sikowitz gave us… do you want to work together?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." I smiled.

"Good. So uh… when do you wanna get started?" He asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Tonight? My house?" I asked. "Around 7:00?"

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled. "I gotta run. See you tonight?"

"You bet." He touched my arm then walked away.

After the final bell rang, I went home to get ready. It's 4:00. When I turned on my street, I realized I don't have much to eat at my house. I turned around and went to the corner store and got some chip and soda.

Now it's 4:45.

I went home and put the soda in the refrigerator. I put the chips in a bowl and set them on the coffee table. My parents came down the stairs with suitcases in their hands.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"On vacation."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because you aren't coming." They smiled and stood in the front doorway. "We'll be back in a few days." Then they were gone. I sighed and turned on the T.V.

It was 6:45 when I heard the doorbell. I opened the door to find Beck standing outside with flowers. He gave them to me.

"These are for you." He smiled.

"They're beautiful!" I told him. "Come on in, Beck."

"Thanks." He walked in and closed the door. He dropped his backpack on the floor.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked. "I have Coke, Lemonade-"

"Lemonade." He said quickly. I came back into the living room with his beverage. "Thanks, Scar."

"No problem," I answered. "Wanna get started?"

"Sure." I sat down next to him and he pulled out a laptop from his backpack. After about an hour and a half of work, we finished our assignment.

"I'll be back in a sec." I told him, standing up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Bathroom." A few minutes later, I went back into the living room, but Beck was nowhere to be found. I looked out on my back patio to find Beck staring at my pool.

"Do you wanna go swimming?" I asked almost purring.

"Yeah, sure." Beck smiled and started to pull of his shirt. I smiled briefly and went up to my room to change. I took off my clothes and put on my best bathing suit. It's a black strapless bikini. I grabbed my towel and ran back downstairs.

Beck was sitting in nothing but his black and white swim trunks. I let my towel go, and watched Beck's mouth drop. It was dark outside, so the pool lights were on. I jumped in the pool with a big splash.

"Come on, Beck!" I yelled. He stood up, and I got a good look of his body. He was moderately muscular with a faint six pack. He stepped back a bit, then ran and jumped into the warm water with me.

He emerged a few seconds later, his hair smooth, and slicked back. He dunked underwater again, and I felt his hands grab my ankles, dragging me under. I opened my eyes to find Beck smirking at me. We both went to the surface for air.

"Beck!"

"What?" He shrugged.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, punching his shoulder. He moved toward me.

"It was fun." He said, stressing the "n". He put his hand on my cheek. I looked into his eyes. He leaned forward slowly, closing his eyes. I leaned in faster, closing the distance between us. My fingers tangled in his wet hair, pulling him closer to me. Our kiss went from slow and steady to passionate and lustful. Beck's arms snaked around my waist, pulling my torso to his.

"Beck, we can't do this here." His heart dropped.

"Oh."

"Let's go to my room." I smiled and we got out of the pool and I dragged him through the house and up into my room.

When we got there, Beck closed the door and turned to me. He reconnected our lips almost instantly.

Beck put his hands on my waist and slid them up my back, pulling my bikini top with them. I raised my arms so he could take it off of me. He trailed kisses from my lips down my jaw line and neck, and my collar bone, finally reaching the valley of my breasts. He looked up at me before greedily taking my left nipple in his mouth. He used his hand to massage the right one as well. He flicked his tongue over the bud, earning him a small moan. Beck released it, then kissed it one more time before moving on.

He started planting more kisses along my stomach and sides, sometimes dragging his tongue along the skin. Before he could get to my bikini bottoms, I rolled us over so I was straddling him. He looked shocked for a minute, and then he smirked.

I started to untie the drawstrings on his swim trunks when he pulled my face up to kiss me. I sat on his lap and we kissed for a few minutes. His fingers traced the edge of my bikini bottoms. I rolled over and giggled as he pulled them off of me. Beck got up to take off his swim trunks. I got off of my bed.

We were standing naked in front of each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Beck asked, taking my hand in his. "Is this your first time?"

"Yes, this is my first time, and I'm positive. Beck, I love you. I want to be with you and only you." I smiled and lay back down on the bed.

"I love you too, Scar." He smiled and grabbed his pants and wallet. In his wallet, he pulled out a condom. He rolled it on, and grabbed my knees, spreading my legs apart. He positioned himself in front of me. "Ready?"

I smiled and nodded. He also nodded, and slowly began pushing himself inside of me.

A small tear escaped my eye as Beck broke the wall keeping me a virgin. He saw this and began to pull out. I wiped away my tear and shook my head.

"No, don't. Just… lemme adjust for a minute." He nodded and stopped, still remaining inside of me.

After a few minutes, I started moving my hips, signaling Beck to keep going. He picked up speed and soon, he was pounding into me.

"Oh my god, Beck!" I screamed. All you would be able to hear in my house was my bed creaking and our loud moaning.

"Scar… I'm… ugh… close." He moaned in between thrusts.

"Me too." I smiled and my juices spilled onto him. I assume he came too, because he grunted one more time, then he pulled out of me. Beck collapsed next to me on the bed. He pulled my blanket over our sweaty bodies, and he put an arm around me. I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"I love you, Scarlett." He said when his breathing evened out.

"I love you, Beck." I responded. He brushed a loose strand of hair from my face and kissed my forehead. He stroked my cheek for a while.

"Forever."

**A/N: Yay! This story is now rated M! Please tell me what you think… go easy on me, guys. This is the first sex scene that I've ever written. Remember: Reviews inspire me to update sooner (; **

**~Corrine xo**

**Check my profile for Scarlett's bikini!**


	5. A Song

**A/N: I don't really have much to say…. Thanks for reviewing and reading though! Lol**

**So here's chapter 4! Enjoy, and review as always (:**

**~Corrine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Avan Jogia sadly. It would be awesome though, if just for a day even. Oh, and I don't own The Hangover either.**

Chapter 4: A Song

I woke up the happiest girl alive. I blinked away the sleep in my eyes to find Beck lightly snoring beside me. Memories of last night flooded my mind. I smiled at the thoughts.

Beck's eyes fluttered open and he looked down to smile at me.

"Morning." He said, and kissed my hair.

"Good morning." I smiled at him. I leaned up to peck his lips. I laid the side of my head on his bare chest.

"Where are your parents?" He asked after a while.

"Vacation."

"Without you?" He looked down at me.

"Yup." I shrugged.

"So they wouldn't care if I took you to the beach today?" He smiled.

"Probably not." I smiled back.

"Do you wanna go?"

"Sure," I said getting up. "Lemme take a shower first though."

"Can I come?" He asked, sitting up.

"If you want." We took a shower (No, nothing happened) and got dressed. Beck was in his clothes from yesterday, and I was in a bikini and shorts. He grabbed his truck keys and headed to Venice Beach.

When we got to Venice, Beck and I got out of the truck and walked hand in hand. By now it was almost noon, and I was hungry. We went to a small beach-side café and ate lunch.

After we finished eating, Beck and I laid on a blanket I brought with us on the beach.

"So…" He started.

"So…" I said, mockingly.

"Are we… together?" He looked at me.

"Beck, I think we're a little more than that." I laughed. "We had sex last night."

"I know, I was just making sure."

I rolled over so I was lying on top of him. A kiss that I gave him turned into a full blown make out.

"Beck, we're in public." I rolled off of him.

"You started it."

"I know." I kissed him again before standing up. "Hey, what time is it?" He checked his phone.

"Almost 3:30. Why?"

"Just asking. What else do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you." He said standing up with me.

"Wow. Cheesy much?" He shrugged and kissed me.

"Let's go back to my house." I said.

"Alright."

When we got to my house, we decided to watch a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked looking at my movie cabinet.

"I don't care, just pick something." I walked out of my kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn. He continued searching the shelves before pulling out The Hangover. "Ha! Good choice! I love this movie."

"Me too." He laughed and popped it into the DVD player. Beck sat on the couch, and I did too. I snuggled into him, and he threw an arm around me.

After the movie was finished, I got up and put the bowl back in the kitchen. Beck followed.

"How did they steal Mike Tyson's tiger, and not get killed?" He asked, laughing.

"They did it while Mike was asleep, Beck." I said. He shrugged and looked around awkwardly.

"So uh... do you wanna stay with me in my RV for the rest of the weekend?" He asked. Beck told me a little while after we met that he lives in an RV parked in his parent's driveway. I've never been there before.

"Sure. Let me grab some clothes and stuff." We went to my room and I stuffed some clothes into my duffel bag. "Should I pack for school?"

"Yeah, we can go to school together." He answered. "What's this?" He held up a folded piece of paper labeled "Beck's Song." He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I felt myself start to blush. I tried to get the paper out of his hand, but he was taller than me, and kept it away with no problem.

"When did you write this?" He asked smirking.

"A few days after we met." I looked at the floor and he pulled me into a hug.

"Can I hear it?" Beck whispered. I thought about it for a second, and slowly nodded. He released me and I went to my closet for my guitar.

We sat down on my bed and I started strumming. I closed my eyes and sang.

_Oh oh yeah_

_When we first met_

_I looked into your eyes_

_It was almost like_

_I was hypnotized._

_You make me feel_

_So happy and free_

_Like it's ok_

_To just be me._

_I've been searching for someone_

_To give my life to_

_Now I know. _

_You belong with me_

_And I belong with you._

I started to blush again, so I stopped. I opened my eyes to find a smiling Beck.  
"That was amazing, Scarlett." He leaned forward and kissed me. "I think we found your Hollywood Arts talent."

"Really?"

"Really." I crawled into his lap, facing away from him. I laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm packed up. Ready to go?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yep." He lifted me off of his lap, and we left for the RV.

We pulled up to a decent sized house with Beck's RV parked in the front. We got out of Beck's truck and he grabbed my bag and slung it over his shoulder. I looked at the side of his RV, which had a neon sign that read "The Silver Streak."

W pulled out his keys and unlocked the door of his RV, and then he turned to me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the RV.

"Beck!" I laughed. He set me down on his bed gently. As if on cue, my stomach growled. "Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Yeah, wanna go grab some food?" I shook my head. He looked confused.

"Let me cook us some dinner." I smiled and walked to his small kitchen. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He said. "I don't have much to work with though. I stock my fridge with food from the house." He ran his fingers through his hair.

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, we have Macaroni and Cheese." I said holding a box of pasta.

"Sounds good." Beck grabbed me a pot from under the sink.

After we finished our food, we were both tired. I dressed in my cami and underwear. What? It's hot in Beck's RV. Beck stripped down to his boxers. He got into bed and motioned for me to join him. I smiled and crawled under the black comforter with him. I snuggled into him, and he put his hand on the small of my back. I laid my head in the crook of his neck. This moment was so perfect. The warmth of Beck's body sent me into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 4! As always, review and tell me what you think! Oh, and if you haven't already, check out my other story, Tell Me That You Love Me. Thanks!**

**~Corrine**


End file.
